nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf war
A Nerf war is the proper term for a battle between two groups made up of a predetermined amount of players. Often teams are equal, but some may allow teams to be unequal in order to balance skill levels. Common places to have wars are in backyards, indoors, and sometimes in wooded or urban areas. Rules of Engagement Under ordinary rules, players are allowed to use any type of Nerf blasters they possess. Typically, only blasters are allowed, but some groups allow melee weapons under the N-Force license. Players usually establish rules before the game starts. The two basic rules are: *A player can take a certain amount of hits before declared "out". *A player is limited to fighting with Nerf weapons only. Punching, kicking, hair-pulling, etc. are strictly looked down upon. However, players can establish other rules, such as banning certain weapons, using one type of weapon, limiting weapons or accessories, and other such rules. There are many ways to customize Nerf wars, so few are the same. List of Nerf War Variants Team-based *'Capture the Flag': Two teams can either go for one flag or defend their own and capture the other, much like in Dart Tag *'Assault and Defend': One team defends a predetermined area while the other attempts to get to capture it. *'TF2 Wars': Played just like Team Fortress 2.Players on each team choose from 9 classes available from TF2, then use their chosen classes abilities and weapons.A teams respawn area cannot be infiltrated.Rules depend on the moderator. *'Fort Wars': A variation on Capture the Flag. Flags are kept inside "forts" (e.g. jungle gyms, fenced-in areas, other fortified areas) and the players attempt to infiltrate the other team's fort to retrieve them. If a player is hit they must return to their own fort before heading back out into the fray. *'Hostage': Both teams give one player to the other team. The teams hides their hostage, and put some guards around him. Then both teams go out and fight each other. Some players can go and find the hostage. Whichever team rescues their hostage first wins. *'Nerf D-Day': A mass version of Team vs. Team played inside a large building. Introduced by SourceofFaith, the first known Nerf D-Day was played in 2009. *'Data Capture': A playing style very similarly to Capture the Flag, but with a twist. The "data flag" can have any number of guards. Once a player gets hold of a data flag, that unit is forbidden from shooting, which makes teamwork an important aspect of this game. Once a data flag reaches the opponent base one point is granted to that team and the data flag is returned to the respective owners. Depending on the number of people playing, there can be more than one data flag scattered around the place. *'High Value Target':Similar to Team vs Team. In each team, a VIP is chosen and he or she can take far more hits than an average unit. The objective of this game is to kill the other team's VIP, whilst defending their own. The VIP can only carry a small side arm. Traditionally, the two most expert players can become VIP. *'Headquarters': Each team will have a spawning area. Each opposing teams will try to capture the headquarters by flipping the stick marked with the teams color right side up. This gameplay will go on for 15 minutes, so set a timer. When a player gets hit, they have to return to their spawn, count for 10 seconds, and then resume their gameplay. After 15 minutes, the team with the color facing right side up wins. You can use anything to mark the headquarters. *'Drug Bust': One team will be the SWAT and one will be the militant group. You will need five boxes marked the word drug or narcotics. This game will need to be played in a wide area. the militant groups have to keep the drugs safe for twenty minutes while the SWAt tries to retrieve them. If you get killed then you are out. The boxes must be spread out. *'Defend the Stairs': Similiar to Assault and Defend. One team is at the top of a staircase with an automatic weapon (like the Vulcan EBF-25) and weak guns, and another team is at the bottom with strong weapons. The automatic weapon stays stationary at the top of the staircase, while the team at the bottom attempts to capture it. *'SURVIVE:' All participants bring their weapons and lay them out. Everyone chooses a gun and hides it in the area where they are playing (a house is best). Then, all ammo and mags are hidden. At the beginning of the war, no one receives weapons or ammo and they must search for it. The objective of the game is to massacre everyone. As the war progresses, troops can make alliances, however in the end only one single player or group can remain. Also, the way to kill is changed. If you are hit in a vital spot (like your heart), you immediately die. If you are hit in a minor spot (like your shoulder), you are simply wounded and must wait 10 seconds to respawn. Your opponent can still shoot you during this time period, so it is best to find cover. Solo-based *'Free-for-all': An all-out war between all players. You're on your own. Other *'Humans versus Zombies': Those with Nerf blasters attempt to gun down Zombies without getting infected. Different than Team vs. Team because Zombies aren't supposed to carry weapons. Sometimes, it is one player against many. This is also referred to as "HvZ" for short. *'Hunter': One team has only a few hits and bad weapons and one lone soldier with tons of hits and a great weapon. The lone soldier hides and kills the enemy team who tries to find him or her. Usually the most experienced player takes the role of the lone soldier. *'Hold the Line':' S'imilar to Hunter. A line is drawn; a team of well armed units then go up against a massive group of poorly armed units. Each poorly armed unit can take three hits before having to return to a position at the back. Line-holders can take ten shots before being incapacitated for two minutes before re-joining the game. The well armed team must hold the chosen line, not letting any units cross it. *'Covert Siege': A large group or people (some armed, some unarmed) are tasked with doing ordinary tasks such as patrolling for the armed units and identifying objects for unarmed units, and are spread out extremely widely. A small group of highly experienced, well armed group tries to silently enter the building and neutralize all units or reach a certain point without raising the alarm. If the alarm is raised, then all armed defenders are informed of their rough location and flood to that place. Various strategies can be employed by both sides, which makes this type very interesting to play. *'Berzerker': This is actually a quite simple game. one team has weapons and the other will only have melee weapons such as axes, marauders, tomahawks, etc. The team with the weapons are called the Berzerkers. Traditionally, the Berzerker team will have five players that can take five hits before dying, but you can change it occordingly by the number of players are attending the war. The team with weapons will try to take out the Berzerkers. They team with weapons does not have any extra health. There is no building barriers in front of you and no building bases so at least the Berzerkers have a chance. the berzerkers are also allowed to throw their weapons at any opposing player. The opposing player cannot pick up the Berzerker's weapon and hide it, use it, etc. Category:Glossary